Mi Tesoro
by Crookshanks Weasley
Summary: Holaaaaa! miren aqui les traigo otro song fic RH como amo esa pareja... esta basada en una cancion de Shalim je je otra XD que se llama Mi Tesoro, espero les guste... seguro les gusta a los que gustan valga la redundancia de leer fics largos


Jelousss aquí estoy yo otra vez xD, con un Sf R/H muy tierno (según mi hermana beia) y pues se los vengo a poner aquí para que se deleiten un poquito con esta adorable pareja, dejenme mushos reviews please.

Este SF. Esta basado en la cancion "Mi tesoro" de Shalim (lo adoro je, je, je ya es el 2do fic que hago con una cancion de él ja, ja, ja, ja

¡Disfrutenlo!

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Mi Tesoro

Ron estaba experimentando cosas nuevas, y Hermione también, y a Ron le gustaba… cuanto estaba aprendiendo al lado de Hermione, acababan de salir de Hogwarts y ella ya le había convencido de inscribirse, junto con Harry, empezar desde ya a prepararse para ser aurores, irían a inscribirse cuando las lechuzas llegaran con las echas exactas, mientras tanto Ron solo pensaba… y pensaba… y cuanto más pensaba mas enamorado estaba.

Flash Back

Ron había llevado a Hermione a caminar por uno de los tantos lagos que había en Londres, se le veía la cara relajada y se le notaba la alegría.

Hermione había llevado una cesta para sentarse a comer bajo un árbol… lo que ella no sabía era que Ron le tenia una gran sorpresa.

-¿Ron? Estas extraño…- Dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio y los pensamientos de Ron

-Solo estoy feliz… por ti- Le contesto con una cálida sonrisa

-¿por mi?

-Quiero decirte algo

-Siempre tienes algo que decir- Replico Hermione entre risas.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos Hermione! Hablo en serio- le replico a su vez el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido -¡Vas a hacer que se me vaya la musa! –dijo Ron sacándole la lengua

Hermione solo rió, ron le agarro la mano y empezaron a bordear el lago, dejando a tras el mantel y la cesta de comida que Hermione había puesto mientras hablaban.

_Estoy aprendiendo a querer,_

_Estoy a prendiendo a entregar el alma,_

_En el andar de nuestro amor,_

_Estoy respirando tu vals,_

_Estoy navegando en tu mar celeste,_

_Sopla el viento a mi favor…_

-¡Ron!

-Shhhht, estoy inspirado

El pelirrojo tomo a su castaña de la cintura y al oído le dijo dulces palabras que a ella le hacían sonrojar y a las que no encontraba respuestas que dar…

_Y quisiera llevarte hasta el cielo,_

_Sentir que este amor es un vuelo,_

_Eres tú la ilusión de mi anhelo,_

_La palabra que traba y consuelo…_

Hermione, miró a Ron a los ojos, los de ella estaban húmedos, estaba a punto de llorar, no sabía con certeza que significaban esas palabras, pero sabia que era algo bueno… Ron también la miraba, le acarició la mejilla y según ella volvió a inspirarse.

_Y me pierdo en el sol de tus ojos,_

_Tus besos se han vuelto mi antojo._

_Mariposa de ensueños…_

_Seguro eres vida…_

_Mi tesoro_

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Y?

-¿eh?

-¡Hermione! Baja de las nubes- Ron estaba riendo ante la cara de hermione.

-¿Qué quiere decir ese "¿Y?"?

-¿Te lo tengo que decir todo?

-Si…

-Está bien… pero no llores ¿vale?

-Vale

Ron sacó de su bolsillo una cajita y la abrió y al abrirla dijo las palabras que Hermione esperaba hace mucho tiempo.

-Hermione, cásate conmigo- Ron le dedicó una esplendida sonrisa que casi hace que Hermione se derrita.

-¡Oh! Ron… yo… ¡oh! ¡Ron!... Ron… yo… ¡Oh Ron es Hermoso!- La castaña le hecho los brazos al cuello y no pudo evitar sollozar –Lo siento, no pude evitarlo

Ron paso los brazos por su cintura y así estuvieron hasta que Hermione dejo de balbucear incoherencias.

-¿Si… o si?

-¡SIIIIIIIII! ME CASARÉ CONTIGO y tendremos hijos pelirrojos –Hermione sonrió y lo lleno de pequeños besitos, Ron de la alegría la cargó y dieron vueltas hasta caer al piso.

Flash Back

Rodaron por el césped y la pasión se sintió a flor de piel… pero aunque Hermione ya le hubiera dado el si, él aun no acababa, ahora tenia que sacar todo aquello que sentía ¿Qué podía hacer? Eso era lo que sentía por Hermione, y esta seria una de las pocas veces en que le diría todo lo que sentía, ya que era muy difícil abrirse de tal forma… aunque la amaba nunca le había dicho "Te amo" y ella a el… tampoco.

_Estoy aprendiendo a sentir la furia de aquella pasión soñada, Que me desborda el corazón,_

_¡Estoy aprendiendo a creer! _

_Estoy comenzando a llenar mi sed, _

_Con tu ternura y tu calor…_

-Hermione… este es el momento preciso, para decir aquellas palabras que tanto sentimos, pero que ninguno de los dos se ha atrevido a decir. Hermione, YO-TE-AMO-

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, había dicho las palabras, ¡Las había dicho! Eso era lo que ella estaba esperando ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-YO-TE-AMO-MAS- fue la respuesta de ella.

-¿Te atreverías aquí?

Hermione lo miró pícara

-¿Atreverme? Eso es poco

_Y quisiera llevarte hasta el cielo,_

_Sentir que este amor es un vuelo,_

_Eres tú la ilusión de mi anhelo,_

_La palabra que traba y consuelo…_

_Y me pierdo en el sol de tus ojos,_

_Tus besos se han vuelto mi antojo._

_Mariposa de ensueños…_

_Seguro eres vida, eres luz…_

_Mi tesoro_

Así pasaron una gran tarde, los dos… allí amándose… el uno al otro… por primera vez Ron sintió que eso era… amor

-_Y quisiera llevarte hasta el cielo, sentir que este amor es un vuelo…_

-Ya lo haz hecho…

-Pero no quiero que sea la última vez…

-¡No lo será!

-¡Picarona!

-¡Pervertido!

-¿Ahora me dices pervertido? Chica mala, tu ser perversa

-¡Siiiiiii!

-_Y me pierdo en el sol de tus ojos, tus besos se han vuelto mi antojo_

-Así que se te antojan mis besos…

-Sin ellos no podría vivir

-te daré gusto y…

Ron le robo un tierno pero apasionado beso, y otro, y otro, y luego otro… y así muchos besitos.

-_Mariposa de en sueño, te adoro, eres mi vida, eres luz… mi tesoro._

-¿Me protegerás entonces y no dejaras que nadie me robe?

-Eres mi tesoro… y te guardaré y yo y solo yo tendré la llave.

-Mmmm ¿Cuál llave?

-¿Ahora quien es la pervertida?

-¿Dónde?-Hermione Rio y lo besó

Fin del Flash back.

Pocos meses después en la gran catedral de Londres hubo Boda... la boda mas loca que se halla visto, pero esa es otra historia…

_FIN_

0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O00O0OO0O0

Se aceptan tomatazos, flores, etc. solo pido reviews por parte de lo que han leido porfa )


End file.
